Yugioh Princesses
by luna snow demon
Summary: Does ugliness truly exist inside a Princess? And can someone truly love the ugliness in them? Lets see if that happends to our Princesses. Rating may vary maybe . YYxY SxJ MxM BxR DxT
1. Meet The Princesses

Hello I'm back now peoplez! XD (does a little dance) and I have a new story!

This one isn't a oneshot like the last don't know how long this one's gonna be. I just hope you all like it and tell me what you think because that would make me happy and I'll sing and dance from the happiness! (a blonde guy walks into my room)

Joey: yea she would really do it…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh the guy (I now know his name just don't know how to spell it) owns it.

Notes: cross dressing, maybe OOC, OC, AU, (A/N)

Parings: Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik, Tristan x Duke (not in that order)

Yugioh Princesses

In a beautiful garden behind one of the palaces on a sunny spring afternoon, there was a table that sat five princes. But these princes weren't called princes at all, but princesses instead.

The reason for this is because the princes were far too beautiful, if people called them princes they'll think it's a joke. And the fact that they preferred to wear dresses didn't help ether.

(well let's go to the princesses shall we?)

"Oh my! Did he really do that Joey?" Said Princess Yugi. He was a friendly 16 year old boy that stud at 5ft and had odd five spiked hair that was black with magenta tips and blonde bangs that fell in his face, and large purple eyes.

He was one of the two princesses that truly acted like princesses. He was soft, kind, gentle, and sweet just like how the fairy tails say they are.

"Yea he did! I can't believe that he actually proposed to me with his wife right beside him!" Said Princess Joey in his foreign accent with laughter and tears from his honey colored eyes running down his cheeks. His big blonde hair falling around his head as he put it down on the table to calm himself.

His name really was Joseph but he really didn't like being called Joseph because that's what his mother called him, and believed that she was the only one that had the right to call him by it. But despite him being a princess, he was the toughest of them. He would get in fights with people off the street and win. For his tough altitude and way of fighting, many of the Knights wanted to make him their bride.

"Joey! Don't laugh at them! Imagine how his wife feels about that!" Said Princess Ryou with a sad expression on his face like it was his husband that proposed to Joey.

Princess Ryou was actually sweeter, gentle, soft, and kind then little Yugi. He took almost everything to heart as if it happened to him. He looked almost like angel with his flawless pale skin and long white hair. He had large chocolate brown eyes that made him look even more innocent like a child.

"Well Ryou it is kind of funny when you think about it." Said Princess Malik in his raspy deep voice letting out a chuckle every now and then.

Princess Malik had big and long platinum blonde hair that went perfectly with his brown skin. Princess Malik was kind of an odd child because when his mood changed his personality changed as well. When he's sad or happy, he's just like Ryou and Yugi, but when mad or angry, he and Joey were on the same level or worse.

"Well Joey you know if I were there he would have ran off with me and forgotten about you two." Said Princess Duke flipping his long ebony hair and looking a Joey with his large odd green cat like eyes.

Princess Duke was actually the most stuck up of his friends. When he was with his friends, he was lot more kind and caring. A lot of the people had said that he was the 'beauty among the beauties' and loved the attention he got from it. His friends on the other hand, made sure that 'miss thing' wouldn't get to full of himself and always had hourly ego checks.

"What did you say to him Joey?" Said Yugi ignoring what Duke had said.

"What else would I have told him? I said no he was already married and was to old." Joey said with a little sigh.

"Yea just one of many that try to marry us." Ryou says looking down giving a little sigh of his own.

All the Princesses went silent after this sighing and thinking about themselves and the men that tried to marry them.

The reason for this is because all the princesses where all unmarried and had no boyfriends. Yes they knew that they were loved by many men but those weren't the men they wanted to marry.

Those men only loved what they saw of them, not what was on the inside. The princesses thought that if they chose one of them, that they wouldn't love them anymore if they knew what was on the inside of them.

But what the Princesses didn't know is that they would find five others that would love the ugliness of a Princess….


	2. Meet The Princes

Luna: Hey it's me again. Sorry that it took me so long….

Joey: Yea she's now part of her color guard team, CERT team, creative writing club and her mama won't leave her be. (A brown haired tall guy walks in my room)

Seto: That's only some of the stuff she has to put up with almost every day.

Luna: Yea it's hard but I'm doing it.

Joey: Hey! Do you wanna tell them some good news to start the story off? You know so the readers won't feel so bad for you?

Luna: Ok I will because it also makes me happy! XD

Seto: So go ahead and say it so we can start the story!

Joey: Seto! Don't say that! Don't be so mean to the writer; you don't know what she might do to you. (Looks at him with puppy eyes)

Seto: Sorry I was just a little impatient (Hugs Joey)

Luna: Awww so sweet. Oh well let's get this story started!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yugioh the guy (I now know his name just don't know how to spell it) owns it.

Notes: langue, maybe OOC, OC, AU, (A/N)

Parings: Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik, Tristan x Duke (not in that order)

Yugioh Princesses

On the edge of the large land of Domino, (Remember AU, so whatever I say basically goes) there stud a large castle and inside it lived the king of the land, King Yami Atemu.

Due to his father's early passing, Prince Yami, at the time, was made king at the age of 16. In the three short years that he's been king, he's been a bivalent king.

As you see, his father, the privies king, wasn't a good one. He made the people fear him and killed dozens of them to satisfy his own needs and wants. The people hated him and almost drove his land to the brick of destruction. But on that one day three years ago, the people were overjoyed; the king had died that night. No one knows how the king died but they all were happy when he did and were filled with hope when Prince Yami took the throne.

(Done with the little back story. Let's go see the handsome princes shall we?)

Sitting at the end of a long table was King Yami listening on what to be the end of a meeting.

"So our King, do you approve of these new laws?" Said one of his advisers giving him the alt most respect.

"I do but please take out laws 5-8 and 15-20, they are not fair and do not fully help the people in any to no way." Said King Yami with his stern, powerful, yet somehow gentle at the sometime look he had. With his odd five spiked black hair, magenta tips, and blonde bangs that framed his face and three almost lightning bolt like strikes going up in his hair. His almost sinister purple eyes looking at the man demanding respect. (I don't really know how this deciding laws stuff work so bear with me)

"If there isn't anything you all need me to approve of, I am calling this meeting over." Said King Yami.

With that said all of the advisers sitting at the table gathered their belongings and left the room.

With a sigh, King Yami relaxed his features and began to get up and make his way to his room to rest for just a few minutes.

"Now don't tell me all this is getting to you now? You've only been at this for three years now."

Looking the king gave a warm smile.

Standing beside him was his most trusted adviser and cousin: Seto Kaiba. Giving one of his rare but small smiles at him. His cold blue eyes shining in the light of the sun, his shoulder length chestnut brown hair giving a light glow as well.

"Quite Seto, you know very well that this is a job I can handle."

"I know. I have no doubt that you can't do this."

Just then a man in a suit of armor can into the room.

Stopping in front of the king, the knight removes his helmet reviling a handsome young man with long brown hair and light hazel eyes.

"My King-"He starts but the king stops him.

"Please Tristan, there is no one else around, do not use formalities when it is just us your friends."

"Ok then Yami, I just wanted to tell you that my men have found more desperate women trying to seek into the castle."

"Again? I swear Yami these women are doing this more and more often."

And just then again, two more men came smashing throw the door. The shorter of the two was a very pale man that had a sinister look on his face. He had long white hair that stuck out oddly in cluster like spikes and two of them on his forehead sticking straight out to the side looking like horns.

"That was a blast seeing all those crazy women trying to get in here all at once! It was priceless!" Said Bakura laughing as hard as he can.

"Quite Bakura, half of my men got endured from their attack on us." Said Tristan glaring at the laughing man.

"I know. That's what made all the more entertaining to us!" Said Marik. Marik was the other one to come in with Bakura. Marik was the tallest of the five of them, with his platinum blonde large spiked hair sticking out everywhere, made him appear at least 9ft tall (This is a complete and total guess). His deep brown skins highlighting his hair making his overall appearance stand out. He had almost the kind of looks as Bakura, but his was a lot more sick and frightening like he has faced to many gruesome hardships.

"Oh well, at least it wasn't a complete waste for me. I got some fine and interesting jewels of those women." And to prove his point, Bakura pulls out necklaces, rings, and ear rings of gold and silver and some have diamonds in them.

"Well Bakura, since there's no chance in trying to make you do the right thing, what in the world are you going to do with them? Give them to your beloved?" Yami said joking with him a little bit.

"You know very well that I, or anyone of us for that matter, don't have anyone that we could actually love." Bakura said with a hint of hurt and pain in his eyes hiding be hide anger.

The room grew silent as the young men left the room. Thinking about what just happened a second ago.

Thanking about all the reasons why they believe they can't be loved by anyone.


	3. party plaining

Luna: Uhhhhhh I'm back?

Seto: Oh wow all you can say is 'uhhhhhhh I'm back?'

Luna: Uhhhh yea? What else can I say?

Seto: oh I don't know, maybe something like 'I'm sorry I was gone so long and didn't update or write anything at all because I'm a dumb loser that can't remember anything or keep promises to save my life' yea I think that would work well.

Luna: well you already said it for me Seto, but not including the last part. That was mean. (Joey walks in)

Joey: yea Seto leave her alone. She has to deal with a lot of shit almost every day, she's trying to find someone she's worried about, and it's almost the end of the school year for her so she's trying to get everything straight so she won't have to do it again next year.

Seto: whatever. She should be better at time management and dealing with problems.

Joey: SETO! SHE NOT A BIDNESSWOMEN! SO DON'T EXPECT HER TO WORK LIKE YOU!

Seto: *huff*

Joey: you know what, readers if you want; you all can say 'screw Seto' because it's clear I'm not.

Seto: wait….. WHAT! WHATS THAT SAPOSED TO MEAN!

Joey: it means what it means.

Luna: (Joey and Seto fight in the background) well…. To add on to that, I've also became a little obsessed with Hetalia and right now more Russia (because he's awesome). So yea, my bad. Their still fighting so I guess I'm doing the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I don't own Joey or Seto ether. All I own is the computer it's typed on and Word, that's all.

Notes: langue, maybe OOC, OC, AU, (A/N)

Parings: Yami x Yugi, Seto x Joey, Bakura x Ryou, Marik x Malik, Tristan x Duke (not in that order)

Yugioh Princesses

(This chapter takes place a couple of days after the last one. Yes I said days.)

King Yami (or Yami) was sitting on his throne waiting for an adviser to come and talk to him about something. Whoever walked in would see Yami sitting there strong and high with his eyes closed and a stern look on his face. Those who knew him, or even took the time to get close to him to look at him, would see that he was just falling asleep sitting up.

Just then one of his advisers, Aster (not GX), walked in. He was a man of middle age and middle build. His short brown hair had hints of gray in it, most likely given to him by his job, walked up to king and yelled," My King!" to get his attention.

Yami opened his eyes from his light sleep and just said," What is it you wanted to speck with me Aster?"

Aster cleared his trout. "It's clear you forgot what's gonna take place just a few days from now."

Yami raised an eyebrow trying to think of what was gonna happen in a few days. He had to admit; he didn't know.

"No, I don't, please tell me what would happen?"

'Foolish child' Aster thought. 'Doesn't even know what's going on. How can he rule a country?'

"Well my King, in a few days, there will be a ball held here for you to meet the other royals and nobles in the land and far away."

'In other words, find me a wife.' Yami thought with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Oh yes, a ball, I did forget something as important and I am sorry."

"It is all right King; everything has been taken care of. The menu has been picked, the decorations have been decided, the musicians are scheduled, and the invitations are being sent today. All I need was to tell and go over them." Aster listed.

"Ok Aster, if that is all, we both shall go and retire."

"Yes that is all King. You may go and take your nap now." Aster said as he walked away.

King Yami gave a small chuckle as he got up to walk away and finally take the nap he has longed for.


End file.
